A conventional method for fabricating a container or bottle from thermoplastic material includes a first step in which a preform is injection molded in the form of an open-ended tube.
In a second step of the conventional method, the preform tube is blow molded to expand the tube into a blow molding cavity which defines the final shape of the bottle. The final shape includes the main, hollow, receptacle portion of the container as well as the neck which defines the open end. Typically, the neck may be provided with threads, a snap-on bead, or other "finish" for receiving a separately manufactured closure cap, cover, or the like.
The closure, cover, or cap is conventionally manufactured in a separate process and, by a subsequent action, the closure, cover, or cap is assembled onto the container.
It would be desirable to provide an improved, more efficient fabrication process for fabricating a container and closure.
Further, it would be desirable to provide an improved process in which a container can be fabricated with a unitary, hollow receptacle and closure.
Also, it would be beneficial if the process could readily accommodate the inclusion of a tamper-evident structure.